<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on a misty morn by vivilove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467588">on a misty morn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove'>vivilove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wildling Jon &amp; His Princess [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jon stole Sansa, Wildling Jon Snow, and he's about to get caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him always knew they'd come to take his princess back someday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wildling Jon &amp; His Princess [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on a misty morn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from a song mentioned in asoiaf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ghost trails behind them as Sansa's voice echoes like some spirit through the morning mist.  </p><p> </p><p>This is something they do to pass the time lately when they are not busy scratching out an existence here.  Sansa sings a song to see if he knows it.  If he does, he promises to sing a bit of it with her.  If he doesn't, he must teach her one of the songs of his people.  She loves to hear him sing and loves to learn new songs.  Jon only loves that it pleases his princess.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that one you're singing now, wife?" he asks, smiling down at their linked hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You do not know it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Tis a sadder song.  It's called 'On a Misty Morn.'"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know that one.  If Mance does, I've not heard him singing it.  What's it about?"</p><p> </p><p>She sighs heavily and unease stirs in his belly.  "It's about a mother searching among the dead after a battle for her son."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...that is a sad one.  Does she find him?"</p><p> </p><p>"The version I heard doesn't tell us."</p><p> </p><p>She tries to smile but blinks back tears. He pauses, pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it.  A few nights ago, she'd been speaking of her family and grown weepy.  He'd held her close beneath their furs not knowing how to heal this hurt, this hurt that he has caused by stealing her in the first place many moons ago.  </p><p> </p><p>So much has happened since he'd taken her to escape from the Crows and their false parley.  Crows are tricksy birds, they say.  They're right.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Sansa. Be my wife.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be your wife. You’ll be my husband.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aye,”</em> he’d replied and, after a pause, he’d added, <em>“Always.”</em></p><p> </p><p>That had been six moons ago on the night they’d first loved beneath their furs and Jon still means it today as much as he did that night.  He hopes to make her smile this day, to take her mind off of parents sick with worry and grieving over their missing children. He's promised her a surprise.  </p><p> </p><p>The morning mist is clearing and finds them near Hoarfrost Hills and he knows they are very close.    </p><p> </p><p>Sansa laughs slyly when he tells her their destination so at least he's managed to draw her from her sorrows for now.  "All this way for some privacy, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"All this way...though it's not so far.  We've been moving closer to the Wall for many days now and it would only take us a day to return to the others."  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad of your surprise."  She tugs at her braid and gives him a shy smile.  "I've something to share with you.  Something I've not told you yet.  I wanted to be sure first."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p> </p><p>When they enter their cavern grotto again, the one they'd stayed in once when they still thought of each other as captor and captive (although who was who was always up for debate in Jon's mind), she shrugs out of her furs and pushes her dress down to her hips.  It is warm in here with the hot spring compared to outside and his blood is afire.  He has not been able to see his wife's teats bare like this until now with others always about.  He cannot stop staring. </p><p> </p><p>But then, he notices what she means to show him.  "You're...you..." </p><p> </p><p>He gulps and doesn't know if it's more shame or pride that fills him.  Some small shame that this wouldn't have been what she would've wanted once upon a time just as he wouldn't have been what she would've wanted then.  More shame that he has not realized sooner.  But pride, tremendous pride, that he has got her with child, with <em>his</em> child. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."  He's not sure if that's right to say.  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you displeased?" she asks, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm sorry' was <em>not</em> the right thing to say.  "No, not at all.  I'm just...I should've thought of it and...are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>A relieved smile.  "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you scared about the..."</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be afraid. Not when I’m with you.” She’d said those same words the night he'd first loved her and taken her maidenhead.  It reminds him how brave she is.  </p><p> </p><p>He strokes her bare belly with tenderness. It has barely begun to swell but there is no denying it, especially not after the woods witch confirmed it for her. A babe. His princess is with child and he will be a father.</p><p> </p><p>Jon worries and he knows she does, too. It will be alright, he tries to tell himself. Women give birth beyond the Wall all the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She would be better off in her castle though, with the learned men they call maesters and her mother’s comfort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Guilt makes him twist. Worry makes him sick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s lucky, kissed by fire. She’s good and sweet and the gods will not take…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can’t even complete the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa knows him well by now. Two long, slim fingers brush his cheek, trace his bearded jaw and tickle him under his chin. “Let us focus on the joy of it, husband.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, knowing that is all there is to do. And really, what else is there to do? He cannot undo what he did to get her in this state (no, he wouldn’t wish to undo that either.)</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to let this lovely cave go to waste whilst you sit there and brood, Jon?” The teasing lilt of her voice brings a smile to his lips. The way she lets the rest of her clothes drop to the ground at her feet makes the blood rush to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa had once nursed him through a fever here after she’d pushed him into an icy stream.  “I think we have a debt to settle,” he tells her, glancing at the hot spring.</p><p> </p><p>“A debt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he answers before taking his wife into his arms and plopping her into the swirling pool.</p><p> </p><p>She squeals and shrieks and calls him a few unladylike terms but he’s laughing when he jumps in to join her…and he’s smiling smugly when he draws the first moan from her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon wakes early the following morning from a troubling dream with Sansa's sad song echoing in his head. </p><p> </p><p>He cast the shiver it causes away.  It is foolish to worry over things that he cannot see or touch.  If it is not an enemy, the cold or starvation, it cannot hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>He rolls to his side to gaze at her, still sleeping peacefully.  She's beautiful and his.  Jon thinks it would be a fine thing to spend this day much the same as the previous one, fucking.</p><p> </p><p>He’s insatiable for her. Nothing unusual there but there’s something even more arousing about knowing he’s got her with child, that she’s his woman, now and always, and she will give him a son or daughter in a few moons.</p><p> </p><p>But she’s every bit the same. The pretty lady with a streak of fierceness beneath her courtesies has been enjoy their loving since the night they became two hearts that beat as one but lately, once her sickliness from the previous two moons had passed, she could not seem to get enough of him.  He'd woken the other morning to discover her burrowed down under the furs sucking his cock even knowing the others around them were starting to stir.  She'd climbed astride him next and, though they were covered, they'd made no secret of what they'd been about.  </p><p> </p><p>That had been part of what had prompted him to take her away from the others for a time, to seek this cave again. He’d promised to find them a place where they could have privacy and he’s not sure he’ll ever want to leave it when they have found it here.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, those decisions are not ours to make...</p><p> </p><p>Sound from outside rouse him from his lascivious memories as Sansa still snoozes by his side. He assumes it’s the others coming to intrude upon their solitude.</p><p> </p><p>But Ghost's head is cocked to the side and he growls, low and menacing, from his place on the other side of their pool. Something is not quite right. Those are not just people. There are horses as well…several of them. His people walk most everywhere. They don’t have many horses.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up,” he hisses in her ear before throwing off their furs and tugging his breeches on.</p><p> </p><p>He races to the entrance of their cave and his heart nearly stops at the sight that greets him. Men, several score of them. Some crows in black but more who are not.  Southerners from the other side of the Wall in armor, leather and furs. Long swords of fine steel to put his knife and short sword to shame. All of them mounted, impossible to allude for long.</p><p> </p><p>His heart beats frantically now. He watches them draw closer. Perhaps they’ll ride on by. He worries for Mance and the others but, with as much sound as they make, they’ll be hard not to hear coming.</p><p> </p><p>And then he hears it…hounds baying. Ghost snarls within the cave and Jon could snarl with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, get up!” he calls but he turns and she is there, her blue eyes round with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we escape through the cave?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>He considers for a moment but must dismiss that option. They’re torch might burn out and he does not know where it leads or how deep the paths might go. The thought of Gendel and his children chills him to the bone, even more than those mounted men.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>He prays the hounds have scented game and nothing more but still they come this way.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa grasps his hand and he wraps an arm around her. He’ll protect her. She’s his wife. He’ll do anything he can to keep his princess safe.</p><p> </p><p>Princess…</p><p> </p><p>The word seems to illuminate things.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him always knew they'd come to take his princess back someday.  </p><p> </p><p>“They won’t harm you,” he says when he recognizes the first of their sigils, a giant in chains.  He does not know much of southern sigils but he knows this one. He’s raided near their lands enough. The Umbers will take his head but they will not harm the daughter of Eddard Stark. <em>If they realize it’s her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“They will not harm you either,” she vows when another banner, held a bit higher than the others is seen. The running grey direwolf on an ice-white field.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never seen him but Jon just knows as the horses all come to a stop that the man in the midst of them all is Lord Stark, come to find his stolen daughter.  That man's face is as stern as winter.  No matter what Sansa thinks, Jon doubts very much that they won't harm him.  He does not expect to live another hour.  He should send Ghost away.  </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he glances down at their joined hands, at the slight swell of her belly that’s visible even under her furs and then up at her beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’ll be your wife. You’ll be my husband,”</em> she had told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aye,”</em> he’d answered.<em> “Always,”</em> he’d added whilst silently thinking ‘until they take you from me.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there'll be second chapter to this or a final part in this series.  I've not decided yet but sorry for the sads :'(  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>